


Banned

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Osasuna, Short & Sweet, sunaosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Suna is banned from cooking from but that won't stop him.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 124





	Banned

Suna was lying on their couch, phone in his hand as he scrolls through social media. He could hear his stomach grumbling and decided to stand up to get himself something to eat. He opened the refrigerator and was welcomed by raw ingredients. He groaned when he realized that he needed to cook something. He closed the fridge door and opted to scavenge for food in their cabinet. He scrunched his nose when all he saw was packs of uncooked rice. He opened the cookwares that were resting on the counter but saw nothing inside. He looked at his phone and sighed when he realized that Osamu would be home after an hour. He contemplated if he should order something but decided that he couldn't wait for it. Not when his stomach is grumbling.

"Sorry, Samu," Suna whispered after pushing himself off the counter. He took a rice pack out of the cabinet to wash before putting it in the rice cooker and adding water. He turned it on and took a pot to cook up some ramen that he found stashed at the far corner of the cabinet, covered by Osamu's packs of rice. He heated the water before looking for something to add to the ramen. He was busy looking through their fridge when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, without looking at who it was. He took out two eggs and the crabsticks that were in a plastic container.

"What dip do you want? I'm buying chicken," Osamu said from the other end of the line. Suna placed his phone on his shoulder and pressed his ear on the phone. He closed the fridge with his foot and walked to the stove.

"Aren't you supposed to come home a little later?" Suna asked instead of answering. He had his eyes on the water, waiting for it to boil so he could put in the ramen.

"Yeah, but I wanted to cuddle with you before going to bed. The shop was packed the whole day, so closing up earlier won't hurt the business," Osamu answered. Suna could hear the chattering of other customers on the other side of the line.

"Could you get the spicy chicken? Also, get the sour cream dip," Suna said after humming. He opened the ramen and placed the noodles in the pot before adding the eggs and crabstick.

"Rin, are you cooking?" Osamu asked. Suna clicked his tongue and answer, "no,"

Suna quickly ended the call before Osamu could run his mouth. He could hear the constant pinging of his phone, but he chose to ignore it. Suna peeked at his ramen, and he could feel himself salivating at the smell of cooked ramen. Suna transferred his ramen in a bowl, placed it beside him so he could eat while waiting. He then checked to see if his rice was ready. He needed to wait a few more minutes, and just as the rice was cooked, he could hear rushed footsteps moving towards him. Suna didn't have to check who it was because he already knows.

"You got here quick," Suna commented and slurped his ramen while looking at Osamu's eyes. He looked for the chicken and frowned when he didn't see any.

"Where's my spicy chicken?" He asked and took a scoop of rice, placing it in another bowl.

"I told you, you're not allowed to cook. You're a danger to yourself when in the kitchen," Osamu scolded instead of answering. Suna crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.

"I'm fine," Suna said and widened his eyes at Osamu. The latter sighed and walked towards his boyfriend, but Suna took a step back, eyes still widened at the shop owner.

"Rin," Osamu said, but Suna just raised an eyebrow. Osamu pouted and took a step towards Suna.

Suna took one of the wooden spoons on the counter and pointed it at Osamu, "Where's my chicken?" Suna asked, each word spoken with a threat.

"Rin, stop being difficult," Osamu said and leaned on the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest. Suna rolled his eyes and pointed the wooden spoon, waving it around every time Osamu tries to walk towards him.

"Rintarou, I work in the kitchen. Do you honestly think a wooden spoon will keep me away from you?" Osamu asked. He walked closer until Suna was trapped in the corner of their kitchen counter.

Suna pouted and lightly hit Osamu's head with the wooden spoon, saying bonk as it hits his boyfriend's forehead, "I'm fine. It's not like I'm gonna die if I cooked something,"

Osamu frowned, taking the wooden spoon away from his boyfriend. He placed both of his hands beside Suna to trap him. "My food will go cold."

"I can reheat it later," Osamu said and pressed his body closer to Suna when the latter tried to wriggle away from Osamu's trap, "more importantly, you do remember the time you fucked up the rice, don't you?"

"That was one time," Suna retorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Osamu raised his eyebrow, "oh, really?"

"Do you remember the time you burned your hand while cooking scrambled eggs? The time you destroyed my steamer because you decided to pop the popcorns there, not in the microwave? The time you almost set off the smoke alarms because you were too busy with your phone that the bacon burned? The time-" Suna placed his hands on Osamu's mouth to shut him up. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as Osamu listed down all his failures.

"I cooked the ramen fine this time!" Suna yelled and puffed his cheeks. Osamu sighed and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"I know, I just got worried," Osamu whispered. "I assumed that maybe you'd fuck up and burn the whole house down,"

Suna pushed his boyfriend away and raised a brow, "fuck you,"

Osamu laughed and walked towards the fridge, "I'll just make us some chicken as an apology for assuming you'll destroy our house,"

"Fine," Suna said and rolled his eyes, "you better be thankful that I'm hungry and don't have the energy to stay mad,"

Osamu laughed and walked towards him, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist, "thanks for being hungry," he joked. Suna elbowed his stomach, making him laugh harder.

"Help me?" Osamu asked, his chin resting on Suna's shoulder. The middle blocker eyes him for a few seconds before asking, "aren't you scared I'll destroy your precious cooking utensils?"

Osamu pursed his lips, "Nah, I'd rather cook with you. Besides, you cooked the ramen and rice well this time,"

"You're just doing this to make me feel better," Suna whispered and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. Osamu pressed a kiss on Suna's neck before moving away from him.

"I guess, fInish your food while I prepare the ingredients," Osamu said and gave Suna a quick kiss before walking back to the fridge. Suna grinned as he eats his ramen and rice, ready to spend his evening cooking with his boyfriend.


End file.
